Bella's best lemons ever!
by Jordan2k4
Summary: Bella gets a rude awakening!


It was midnight, Schwartzenhimer was vigorously attacking Mertle's clit with the strongest muscle in the human body… the tongue. He didn't care that she was ragging, or that he had a mouth full of blood, he just wanted to make sure he sent her into her fiery ecstasy. Mertle's four cats at the foot of the bed staring in awe as Schwartzenhimer ravaged their master's pussy. Did it matter that Mertle had just turned 18, and that there was a 45-year age difference? No, for she was young and in love.

Schwartzenhimer removed his tongue from the crevasse of Mertle's vaj, he began to drag his tongue up her belly and into her belly button. She squealed like a giddy school girl would. The feeling was so foreign to her. So wild, so dangerous. Mertle came from a rich family, one of extremely high status. Schwartzenhimer on the other hand was a part of the cleaning crew at the local zoo. He and his best friend Glibhenglobhen worked in the elephant cages. The ripe smell of sweet manure wafted into Mertle's nostrils. She inhaled, getting her high of this lowly Austrian man.

Schwartzenhimer made his way from her naval to her chest orbs. Sucking so hard they began to bruise. Blood had drawn to just under the surface of the skin. "I will fuck you now." he said in his frail voice, heavily laden with his Austrian accent. He pulled his raging cock into view, Mertle gasped in awe of his size, her vagina tingling with anticipation. And with that, he rammed it in as hard as he could. Mertle let out a shriek which was quickly muffled by Schwartzenhimer's manure stained hands. He had obviously just come from work. She could taste the heavy flavor of poop in her mouth. She quenched her scream to a gentle moan, allowing her partner to remove his hand.

For such an old man, he was well equipped for the job of breaking in a virgin as Mertle. Her lips spread wide apart whilst his thick mushroom tipped rod bore a hole into her body. He skin prickled from head to toe, _what was this sensation_? she thought. Schwartzenhimer grabbed her hips and tossed her over to her belly. His wrinkled skin lay upon her soft, supple frame. His belly hung low as it pinned her lower back, he spat on his dick and entered again.

Again the tingly sensation took over her body. She trembled then let out a long breath. That was it! That was her blissful heaven. She could see the stars, her dizzy head flailed about. Her legs shook violently, Schwartzenhimer could barely hold on. But he loved every second of it, the ride reminded him of when he was a professional bull riding clown. Those golden days of sneaking into the bull pit and wrangling up a wild steer and riding it all night long. Just he and his best friend Glibhenglobhen.

Mertle bucked and Schwartzenhimer pulled her to her knees and continued sliding in and out of her. By now the bed was soaked in vaginal juices. Mertle was a squirter. She knew her parents wouldn't be happy that their bed was ruined. But she was now a fully fledged rebel. She didn't give a damn!

Just then Schwartzenhimer pulled out and stood at the foot of the bed. Mertle wondered what her lover was planning. She watched as he grabbed her by the back of her head and told her "Your mouth, I need it open now!" She complied and got a mouth full of dick. Her nose now touched the elderly man's belly. It was a hairy, tangled mess, but she didn't know better. To her surprise a warm, gooey blasted into her mouth and into the back of her through. She gagged and choked for air as it seemed to never end. Loads and loads of the snot-like substance filled her lungs.

Schwartzenhimer pulled back in gratification. Mertle didn't move. He poked at her. She was dead. "No, my love!" he exclaimed. _Well at least she went out satisfied_. he thought to himself, and with that he grabbed the double barrel shotgun above the bed. "My love, I will be with you shortly." he said. Mertle's parents where downstairs watching TV when there came a loud bang. They looked at each other and ran upstairs to a horrific sight. Their lives would never be the same again.

Just then Belle woke up screaming. After she calmed she looked over and saw Edward and Jacob standing by the bed, watching her as she had slept.


End file.
